


Awkwardly Tender

by apileofgarbo



Category: A Heist With Markiplier (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Mark Fischbach - Freeform, Markiplier - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Prison, Prison life, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Yancy - Freeform, a little bit of tension too, literally just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apileofgarbo/pseuds/apileofgarbo
Summary: Unable to get any shut-eye, Yancy asks you for comfort.
Relationships: Yancy (A Heist With Markiplier)/Reader, Yancy/Y/N (A Heist With Markiplier)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	Awkwardly Tender

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing I wrote because I wanted more Yancy fluff uwu
> 
> Update: fixed some weird grammar and wording issues, so hopefully it reads a bit more smoothly!

It was a calm and silent night in Happy Trails; the air was still, and a bit muffy as both you and Yancy laid in your respective bottom and top of the bunk bed, attempting to drift off into the world of slumber. You were just about to do so when creaking from above jolted you back to reality. Yancy was shuffling in his bed, slowly, as each creak sounded drawn out. He must not be trying to wake me up, you thought, even though he failed. The Penitentiary beds were noisy and not the most comfortable, either, so tossing and turning was almost expected of you to do. Yancy was never to do so, though; every other night you spent in the same cell as him, he was relatively quiet. You found it strange, especially considering how long he's been here; he should have gotten used to it by now. You decided to shrug it off, however, as you felt your drowsiness lure you back into trying to slip into a deep sleep.

The sound of cloth rubbing against cloth brought you back out of it again as you felt Yancy slip off the side of the bed, shaking the bunk and making it feel lighter. He landed as softly as he could onto the concrete floor. You thought that maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom; he's done it before, if only on a few occasions. You didn't hear the sound of soft, shuffling footsteps but instead felt an unexpected light tap on your shoulder that startled you enough to make you jump a bit. You heard the lightest gasp as you rubbed your eyes, slowly turning around to see Yancy crouched down beside your half of the bunk bed. His eyes were wide open but looked as if they craved to be relaxed and closed. His entire face looked saggy and exhausted, like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep. As quickly as you both had locked eyes, Yancy had glanced away shamefully, his cheeks turning to a rosy pink.

"Sorry if I woke youse up, but…" He reached for the back of his neck and rubbed it nervously as he gently whispered. "I can't sleep. Could I…" His voice turned into more of a soft mumble that would be somewhat difficult to make out if you weren't paying attention. He sounded embarrassed at what he was about to ask. "...maybe sleep with youse?"

It took you a moment to respond. Yancy had never asked this of you before. For the longest time, he was adamant and even prideful about sleeping in his bed. You had previously asked him a few times if he would like to sleep with you, with him fervently denying each time. Not because Yancy didn't like you or didn't appreciate the offer, but simply because he preferred to sleep on his own. He wanted his independence. So seeing him now, letting go of that and asking you now like a child would ask to sleep in their parents' bed after having a nightmare - it was jarring to you. You almost wanted to ask him what was wrong. Maybe he did have a nightmare terrible enough to warrant the request, as they were pretty typical for him. Still, considering how riddled with exhaustion you and, assumingly, Yancy were at this point, you decided it was best not to. Save it for the morning when we're both more conscious, you thought.

"Yeah, of course," you responded in a soft and nurturing voice. You scooted as close to the wall as you could to give Yancy room while still trying to stay lying on the narrow mattress; along with being uncomfortable, the beds were pretty small. You worried that there wouldn't be enough space for the both of you as Yancy sat and then laid down on his side, his back against yours. You turned back to face the wall, nuzzling your face into what little pillow surface you had as you tried to fall asleep once again, to no avail. Tension filled the cramped space. Your heart was pounding inexplicably. You felt that you couldn't fully relax your body. Maybe you were feeling claustrophobic. Or maybe, it was the unfamiliar feeling of Yancy's body touching yours, an indescribable feeling in your chest that made you feel uneasy but not necessarily in the wrong way. His body felt as tense as yours did. "This isn't going to work," you thought. You decided to make a bold move, uncertain and a bit scared of its possible outcomes.

"Yancy?" You faintly squeaked out his name.

"Yeah?" He replied with a certain shaky quality to his breath.

You slowly and carefully turned over to your other side, the bed wildly creaking as you did so, and propped yourself up on your elbow. Yancy was still facing away from you. You couldn't help but notice the lining of his back muscles showing through his thin white shirt; he was still tense, his shoulders hunched up to his ears, his arms curled and tucked up close to his chest. A sense of pity washed over you, seeing him in this state. You hesitatingly placed your hand on his shoulder.

"Yancy." You called out to him again, more firmly this time, but still gentle.

As soon your hand had rested on him, he turned his head to face you. He was still wide-eyed and looked distraught. He quickly rolled over to meet you, almost mimicking you, then looked up into your eyes expectantly, as if waiting for your next move. You felt your cheeks warm as you grew flustered, nearly forgetting what you were going to do next. However, Yancy's craving look reminded you, so you opened your arms out, nodding, opening yourself to Yancy. After a moment of hesitation, Yancy slid his way into you as you wrapped your arms around him, enfolding him into an embrace.

After a minute or two of holding him and lightly stroking his back, you noticed Yancy hadn't eased up at all. It was like cuddling with a metal pole. Did he even really want this, you wondered? Am I forcing myself on him too much? 

Not wanting to leave him uneasy for much longer, you nervously asked him, "Do you... want me to stop, or-?"

Yancy immediately and abruptly cuts you off. "No, no…" He settles deeply into your chest, putting his arm around your waist as he pulls himself in closer. "Please don't let go…" he answered softly, almost inaudible. There was a hint of desperation in his voice.

You were taken aback by Yancy's sudden show of boldness and vulnerability. You had stopped rubbing his back, and after he had finally settled, you resumed. His grip tightened around your waist. You eventually moved your hand up and started combing it through his hair. Yancy let out a deep sigh through his nose and hummed, pressing the bridge of his nose into your neck as he finally began to relax in your hold. Feeling yourself beginning to calm as well, you took in a deep breath as you felt Yancy's warm breath against your skin. Your body grew heavy. Before the allure of sleep took over you, you gave Yancy a small, tender kiss on his forehead. He nuzzled deeper into you, and you swore you could feel a smile form on his face as it touched your skin. You smiled as well, your breathing and heartbeat now steady, as you held Yancy close.

You woke up the next morning, dazed, eyes adjusting to the soft morning light that had crept into the cell. You had no idea what time it was, but the prison was still as quiet as it was the night before, so it must have been pretty early, possibly before the wake-up call. The only sound you heard was the sound of Yancy's slow and content breathing. You took note of it as you watched his chest rise and fall in rhythm. He held the same position as the night before. You became so absorbed in how peaceful he looked that you didn't notice you had ended up in a not-so-comfortable place yourself. You attempted to adjust yourself, moving away from Yancy. You assumed he was still asleep, but you were proven wrong as his grip around you further secured itself, and he pulled you closer to him. He let out a muffled groan that sounded like a small, defiant "No." Yancy looks up at you, his eyes barely open and filled with sleepiness. You found yourself unable to resist laughing at the goofy little smile he gave you. Yancy's eyes flicked down to your lips for a moment before he pressed his to them. Feeling your heart skip a beat and your chest grow lighter, you raised your hand to his cheek and gently held it, his coarse stubble tickling your skin. Yancy reached for your other hand and intertwined his fingers with yours. Your cheeks quickly warmed. As both of your lips parted, Yancy looked into your eyes in a way he hadn't before, a way that made you feel safe and made your heart feel at peace.

_ Maybe you could hold on for just a bit longer. _


End file.
